Senseational
by FlawedVictori
Summary: When Penny gets a new body, one that's capable of having and enjoying sex, Ruby feels it's time to pay back the years of one-sided sex. Nuts and Dolts smut with a slight body-worship/foot focus slant done by commission.


**Senseational**

 _ **A/N: Nuts and Dolts body worship smut written by commission. Email me at whatfield4 at gmail to arrange for your own commission.**_

Years after she left Beacon, Ruby can count on one hand the number of people who've stuck by her through thick and thin.

Her sister, Yang. Her teammates, Blake and Weiss.

And her girlfriend, Penny.

And out of the three of them, only one of them had ever made her knees shake and her back arch as she moaned their name.

Well, two of them, but they'd been drunk at the time and agreed to never mention it again.

For the first few years, her and Penny's relationship had been almost entirely emotional, with the most physical thing they'd ever done being when Penny felt affectionate enough to kiss her.

And, as her designers hadn't seen fit to give Penny a sex drive or any of the relevant bits, Ruby had felt sure that kissing was the farthest they were going to go...

Until Penny caught her masturbating.

The situation had been embarrassing enough before Penny had offered to finish her off, though that didn't stop her from accepting.

After she'd... _after_ , Penny had held her close as she came down, telling her that she had no problem with pleasuring Ruby... in fact, she enjoyed it, liked watching Ruby come, liked knowing that she'd given her that much pleasure.

And that had started the next phase of their relationship.

It'd taken Ruby a while to become accustomed to not being expected to reciprocate, but it was helped along by how often their romps took place.

She'd always had a bit of an active libido, and she'd always known that Penny was incredibly observant, and noticed things no human or faunus would.

However, the thought that Penny would know whenever she was the slightest bit turned on had never crossed her mind.

And she'd found that it was incredibly difficult to resist when the woman you loved offered you oral, even if it was just because you saw a blonde with a nice butt on tv.

So, for years after that, their sexual relationship had been entirely one-sided, and Ruby had been convinced that it would have to stay that way...

Until the day she turned twenty-five, and Weiss gave her the best birthday present she'd ever gotten.

A new body for Penny.

/

At first, she'd just thought Weiss had given her a new body so that they wouldn't get as many dirty looks in public; the new body _clearly_ belonged to an older woman, with fuller breasts, slightly wider hips, and a more mature face.

But, as Weiss explained, it also included... other alterations.

Such as the ability to taste, and feel, as a normal human would.

Including the 'fun bits,' as Yang had so delicately put it.

And, Weiss had pressed on, interrupting the plan Ruby was forming for the night, the new body had a multitude of erogenous zones all throughout it for Ruby to discover.

Ruby had practically thrown herself into the heiress' arms at that, pulling her into a long hug and thanking her over and over.

/

Despite her initial thoughts, Ruby decided to wait a bit before actually having sex with Penny's new body, giving her time to get used to her new dimensions and the little, everyday sensations that would be new and exciting to her lover.

She'd intended to give her a month, but she should have known she wouldn't hold out that long.

She made it a week, though, which she considered an achievement.

A week of cooking for Penny, making the redhead every dish she knew how to prepare and looking up new ones when she couldn't figure it out.

A week of sleeping with Penny in her new body, getting comfortable and adjusting to the suddenly different body to cuddle.

A week of hearing Penny gasp aloud whenever she put of clothes in the morning, still unused to the feeling of fabric brushing the 'fun bits.'

Six and a half days in which Penny learned what it was like to have an actual sex drive, and a half day of planning.

A week that ended with a nude Penny pinning her freshly showered body to the wall and asking her, quite clearly for someone so obviously turned on, to make love to her.

Ruby's willpower broke, and her thoughts of waiting faded as she led Penny back to the bed.

/

Penny found herself laying back with her head on her pillows, looking up at Ruby grinning down at her from the edge of the bed.

She subconsciously closed her legs and covered her breasts, marveling once again at how much fuller they felt, and at the sensation caused by her palm sliding over her nipple.

Ruby chuckled, the motion drawing Penny's eye to her breasts. "Hey, y'know you don't have to cover up for me, right? You've never been shy before..." She seemed to notice where Penny was staring, and raised her hands to her breasts, kneading them lowly.

Penny mimicked the motion, moaning aloud at the gentle pleasure it provided. "Ahh... it's, it's different."

Ruby nodded as she climbed onto the bed, crawling up Penny's body to look in her eyes. "I know it is... but we'll get used to it. And, if you want, we can just transfer you back into your other body?"

Penny shook her head, leaning up to brush her lips against Ruby's. "I like it, it's just... not the same. It'll take some getting used to. Now..." She gave a grin that was probably intended to come off as seductive, but just seemed nervous. It did the trick anyway, making Ruby want her even more. "You have me all to yourself; what are you going to do to me?"

Ruby smiled, leaning in for another kiss, this one quite a bit slower, giving Penny plenty of time to appreciate the subtleties she'd been missing out on over the years.

She could detect the cheap, artificial taste of Ruby's favorite strawberry lip gloss on her lips, but as the smaller woman's tongue slipped into her mouth, she started getting an intense taste of chocolate. Ruby's mouth was as sweet as the girl herself, it seemed.

She didn't have too long to think about the taste, though, with Ruby's hand appearing to lovingly stroke her cheek, the calloused fingers providing a slight hint of roughness, even with the almost coddling gentleness of the touch, combining to create a sensation that she felt was uniquely Ruby.

Ruby pulled back, her hand leaving Penny's face to gently scratch at her collarbone as she leaned in to kiss at her neck. For a moment, Penny's not sure what the big deal with neck kissing in most movies is, because it just feels awkward to her... and then Ruby shifts her position, kissing a bit closer to her collar, and she has to fight the urge to buck her hips.

Ruby, apparently sensing her enjoyment, makes no attempt to be gentle, sucking on the skin there for a moment before sinking her teeth into it, the slight spike of pain being overcome by pleasure was nearly enough to finish her there and then, and Penny really does buck her hips, groaning her lover's name.

Ruby grins against her skin, and starts sucking gently on the bitten spot, soothing the bit of pain that remained as her hand continued scratching her collarbone, switching to an odd pattern that took Penny a moment to identify.

She smiled as she figured it out, putting a hand on Ruby's back and rubbing it a bit to let her know the sentiment was appreciated. "I love you too."

Ruby's tongue was suddenly on her skin, lapping at the sore spot before she switched sides, running it across her collarbone.

She initially tried to block out the thoughts of how hot and wet the tongue was, tracing a warm line across her skin, but gave in when she thought of how good it would feel on the areas that were actually _supposed_ to be sensitive.

A large part of her wanted to demand that Ruby finish her off immediately, and she knew that the smaller woman would happily oblige, but a little voice in her mind reminded her that Ruby had a lot ore experience with pleasure than she did, and likely was building up to something big.

So she decided to endure Ruby's teasing... but not to do so meekly.

She moved her hands to Ruby's breasts, ignoring her gasp in favor of enjoying the weight of them in her hand, and the feeling of exactly how soft her skin was. She spent a few moments kneading them, before circling her nipples and grinning as they hardened even further than they had been.

Ruby, for her part, seemed to be doing a fair job of ignoring Penny's ministrations, instead focusing on pleasing her longtime lover's new body as much as possible.

Her tongue, small and hot, trailed lower, and Penny had to let go of her breasts to let Ruby maneuver herself.

Calloused hands caress her chest, the roughness of the skin at odds with the incredibly soft and loving motions.

Feeling Ruby's palm brush her nipple sent a pleasurable shock down her spine, and she arched her back, pressing her breasts firmly into Ruby's hands.

Ruby seemed to take this as a hint to speed up, moving one of her hands to Penny's ribs and taking her nipple into her mouth.

The sudden heat enveloping her made Penny let out a squeak, and she felt Ruby grin around her nipple as she started to gently suck on her, her other hand kneading her a bit harder to even out the pleasure.

As one, a calloused thumb and a small, hot tongue flicked her nipples, and Penny found herself bucking her hips into Ruby, moaning wordlessly.

Ruby's mouth came off of her, gently brushing her nipple with her lips before moving to the other, sucking it into her mouth and swirling her tongue around it as her free hand massaged the breast she'd left behind.

Penny could do little else but lay back and moan, clenching the sheets on either side of her, as Ruby's tongue rapidly circled her nipple before flicking it.

After what felt like an eternity to her twitching core, Ruby _finally_ moved downward on her body, leaving her breasts behind to head lower and...

Stop at her midriff, to plant kisses around her navel.

She groaned. "Ruby, please? Just hurry up a bit?"

Ruby's mouth was busy, so she brought a hand up to scratch words into her skin.

'Not yet.'

Her lips were all over her toned stomach, kissing, sucking, the occasional quick touch of her tongue...

Penny was rather clearly on the line between heaven and hell.

On the one hand, the affection felt fantastic, and basking in it made her feel loved in a way that she hadn't ever really felt.

On the other hand... her body was craving something, and Ruby could've easily given it to her, had she not been so preoccupied with relentlessly teasing her.

Her tongue, small and hot, traced a slow circle around her navel, as her hands finally crept lower, cupping her butt as Ruby kissed a trail from her navel to her thighs.

Penny moved closer in anticipation, but was denied, Ruby pulling back to avoid even brushing her core, instead focusing on kneading her ass as she peppered her thighs with small kisses, intentionally edging closer and closer to Penny's untouched core before switching sides.

Penny was able to ignore this through keeping her mind on the incredible sensations that were assaulting her.

Ruby's rugged hands were squeezing and groping her relentlessly, her soft lips running over every inch of her thighs.

She marveled once again at the ingenuity of this body, more than a bit impressed at how it managed to translate the nearly irritatingly scratchy feeling of Ruby's hands rubbing her into pleasure while also registering the soft, loving kisses as irritatingly arousing.

After all, sensory exchange was a difficult to navigate field, which was why her ori-

Ruby pulled away from her task, glaring up at her. "Babe? Pay more attention, please?"

Penny smiled. "Sorry, Ruby. Please continue."

"Patronizing. Ruby mumbled as she leaned in.

At first the kisses were as soft as they had been... but then Ruby caught a bit of her skin between her teeth and sucked it into her mouth, nibbling on it before biting down.

Penny's hips left the bed, and Ruby hummed to herself as she kneaded Penny's ass and licked gently at the now red spot.

It just... felt so good. The sudden pain, the relief, the affection inherent to Ruby literally licking her wounds...

Ruby lowered her to the bed, and kissed a long line down her body, stopping at her shins to look up at Penny, grinning.

"God, I love your skin... it's all so smooth! And your body doesn't feel ridiculously muscled, even though you're as strong as ever. You feel like a civilian!" She reached up and squeezed Penny's ass, sighing contentedly. "It's like a pillow, I swear..."

Penny blushed a bit, smiling down at her. "Well, be that as it may, why are you down there? Aren't you a bit low?"

"Maybe..." Ruby admitted. "But I wanna touch every inch of you. Besides, you've never gotten a foot massage anyway, even though you give them to me, so..."

She picked up Penny's right foot and started gently pressing her thumbs into the bottom of it, kneading the skin there.

Penny smiled at her, not really needing a massage since her musculature didn't work quite the same way as humans or faunus, but enjoying the affection nonetheless.

Ruby switched feet, massaging the left's ball before moving down to the arch, and Penny's smile gives way to a long, lust-filled moan.

Ruby lets go of her foot immediately, gaping up at her as Penny struggles to get the sudden rush of arousal under control.

Or, better yet...

"Can you do that again?" She asks, gently pushing her foot closer to Ruby's hands.

Ruby just blinks up at her. "Uh... what was that?"

Penny shrugs. "It felt amazing." She gently prodded Ruby's hand, and the smaller girl obligingly resumed her massage, rubbing the bottom of her foot in various spots...

Though none of them produced the same reaction.

Ruby slowly dragged her nails along the arch of her foot until she heard Penny's breath hitch. "So... right here?" She asked, gently rubbing the spot.

Penny gave a long, eager moan, and Ruby nodded.

"Alright, got it... I think one of your sensory ter- uh, tra? Ter... one of your sensing thingies is malfunctioning." She nodded to herself. "I think we'll have to talk to Weiss about fixing it... we don't want you screaming every time you get a rock stuck in your shoe."

Penny nodded rapidly, not quite trusting her mouth's ability to form coherent sentences at the moment.

"But as far as right now goes..." Ruby said in a husky whisper, gently kneading the spot. "We can enjoy it a bit, huh?"

For a moment, she looked unsure of how to proceed, but then leaned forward to lightly touch the tip of her tongue to the spot, leaving it motionless.

Penny was quivering with anticipation, her core giving a few intrusive twitches to be sure she was still thinking about it.

Ruby's tongue felt so warm against her skin, and the knowledge that her slightest movement would spark a malfunction that could very well send her into her first orgasm...

A part of her wanted Ruby to stay like that for hours, never letting her know when the pleasure would come, while another wanted her to hurry up and get it over with already.

Ruby flicks her tongue, and Penny shudders, gasping as her core clenches, but Ruby's already kissing and sucking her way back up her leg, stopping briefly at her thigh to lick at the still-red love bite before moving in front of her core and grinning up at Penny.

"So... are you ready?"

Penny nodded, biting her lip.

Ruby took a deep breath, leaning close... before pulling back. "Are you sure? I mean, technically, this is your first time."

Penny glared, and Ruby shrugged. "Alright, alright, just checking..."

She brought her hands around to give Penny's ass one last squeeze, before tracing twin lines with her fingernails across her skin to her core.

She licked her lips, clearly eager to begin... but held herself back, instead gingerly pressing a finger into her.

After all, her joke about Penny being a virgin was, technically, correct. And she wasn't sure what kind of specifications her new body was built to, Weiss having refused to tell her.

She claimed it would ruin the surprise, and that Ruby should find these kinds of things about her lover out on her own, like everyone else.

A few moments of gentle prodding was all it took to realize that Penny's new body was, for all intents and purposes, not a virgin.

Which, really, wasn't that big of an issue until, or rather, _if_ they started using toys.

Satisfied with her investigation, Ruby leaned in to give Penny's vulva a long, slow lick.

And pulled back, shooting Penny a wide grin when she saw the exasperated look on her face.

"I love Weiss so much right now." She chirped, idly sliding a finger in and out of Penny with shallow, slow thrusts.

Penny shuddered at the pleasure, though it was nowhere near intense enough to satisfy her need. "Do you care to elaborate?"

Ruby slid her finger out of Penny and sucked on it for a moment, smiling around it before pulling it out of her mouth with a small pop. "You taste exactly like my favorite kind of strawberries."

Penny opened her mouth, but whatever she had meant to say was cut off by a loud moan as Ruby leaned forward and flicked her clit with her tongue.

Ruby's hands were suddenly on her ass again, squeezing tight and pulling her close, holding her in place as her tongue pleasured her, small, quick licks giving way to long, elaborate patterns that a part of Penny filed away for later use when she returned the favor.

Penny didn't know how to feel, or what to focus on, or even if her thoughts were making any sense.

Her 'brain' was moving in ten or twenty directions at once, and she couldn't seem to get it under control.

A part of her was analyzing Ruby's technique, another part was sincerely worried this much pleasure could cause an overload and force a shutdown, a third was continuing that though, wondering if that was what humans and faunus meant when they said their orgasm was so good that they almost passed out, and a fourth was just mindlessly shrieking about the pleasure she was experiencing.

It just felt so _good_...

Ruby stopped suddenly, pulling back to catch her breath and smiling up at her. "S-so..." She huffed and puffed a bit, having clearly overestimated her lung capacity whilst pleasuring her lover. "You ready for the real thing?"

"R-real thing?" Penny whimpered.

Ruby nodded, biting her lip. "Do you need me to slow down? This might be a bit much, and I don't wanna overwhelm you..."

Penny shook her head. "No, please, go all out. I can... I believe I can handle it."

Ruby nodded, leaning close and kissing Penny's core, moving up to slowly roll her clit between her lips, capping it off with a kiss.

She moved back down, and put her tongue to work once more.

Penny's hands were clenching the sheets at this point, her eyes firmly fixed on the ceiling as she desperately tried to think of something, anything, other than the intense pleasure Ruby was giving her.

Her every touch was like some otherworldly mix of lightning and fire, sending a jolt through her body followed by a searing heat that only contributed to the need in the pit of her stomach.

She was drawing closer and closer to something she'd never experienced before, and she honestly wasn't sure if she was excited to finally come, worried that she'd overload, or disappointed that the session would be coming to it's logical end.

Ruby pulled back to catch her breath for a moment, blew her a kiss, and pulled her close again.

Her tongue was somehow everywhere at once, somehow lapping slowly at her as it flicked her clit and drew intricate designs on her inner walls.

She knew, logically speaking, Ruby couldn't be doing all of that at the same time, but according to her internal clock, she was.

She resolved to run a quick diagnostic later.

Fingers entered her, thrusting in and out and consistently brushing a _wondrous_ spot, and she finds herself balling her hands up in Ruby's hair and pulling her up to shove her lips against her clit.

Ruby seemed to take it in stride, sucking her clit into her mouth and rolling it between her teeth, giving her a repeat of the almost-painful pleasure she'd felt earlier.

The unbelievable pleasure, coming from two areas at once, coalesced into one, forming a great wave that crashed over her as her mind went blank, pleasure coursing through her in a rush as her hips bucked wildly.

Watching her, Ruby was overcome by need, so she plunged a hand downward. Her fingers flew to the familiar spot, and she was able to quickly ring herself to her own orgasm, though, judging by how much Penny was shuddering, it didn't seem to be quite as intense as hers.

By the time she was able to form coherent thoughts again, Ruby had crawled up her body, nuzzling into her from the side and resting her head on her shoulder.

"So..." She said, drawing the word out. "How was it? Was it _sensational_?"

Penny turned slightly and pressed her lips to Ruby's, bringing a hand up to stroke her cheek.

The kiss was short, Penny breaking it off early to stare at her hand.

It was shaking, and, try as she might, she couldn't steady it.

"Something wrong?" Ruby asked, her eyes wide.

Penny narrowed her eyes. "I can't get my hand to stop shaking... I think this body might be being affected by feedback, or-"

Ruby interrupted her with a quick, kiss, smiling as she pulled away. "Penny, that's normal. You've seen me do it, like, a thousand times."

Penny shook her head. "But... I'm not human. This body shouldn't be-"

Again, Ruby interrupted her with a kiss, this one longer but no less soft. She grabbed Penny's hand as she pulled away, intertwining their fingers.

"Penny?" She asked, getting her lover to look into her eyes, the silver orbs full of an unconditional love. "You're human _enough_."

Penny was silent for a moment, then pulled Ruby close, smiling to herself as their bodies pressed together.

"I love you." She murmured as Ruby nuzzled into her neck.

She felt Ruby grin against her, and begin mouthing words.

'I love you too... forever and always?'

"Forever and always."

Penny tried to drift off, but something was nagging at her.

It took her a moment to realize it, but when she did her eyes shot open.

"Ah, Ruby? Would you like me to... reciprocate?"

"Mmm." Ruby muttered into her neck, bringing a hand up and cupping her breast. "Already got off. Time to sleep."

"Are... are you sure?" Penny bit her lip. "I really don't mind-"

Ruby sat up and flicked a thumb over her nipple, making her cut off in a gasp. "Trust me, I'm sure. Tomorrow, I'll give you as much sex as you want, stay in bed with you all day and night if I get the chance... but for right now, I just want to cuddle up and go to sleep with the woman I love."

Penny shot her a look but obligingly put out her arms, hugging Ruby close once the smaller girl had crawled into them.

"Goodnight, Penny. I love you?"

"Forever and always."


End file.
